Tears of an Angel
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una chica que no a tenido demasiada suerte en su vida puede una casa y un recuerdo cambiar su vida definitivamente qué pasara si se enamora del recuerdo? y si el recuerdo le corresponde?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: shugo chara no nos pertenece esto es solo obra de el ocio y un momento de inspiración

Esta historia la cree con ayuda de mi amiga spwitch que la disfruten

.......................................................................................................................

Es la hora del crepúsculo, desde la ventana del auto de mi padre puedo observar como se oculta lentamente el sol, es algo maravilloso en verdad aunque por más maravilloso que sea no alegra mi patética vida mi madre murió cuando yo solo tenía 10 años estaba embarazada. Un accidente de tráfico ninguna sobrevivió.

Vivo con mi padre desde entonces, no es que no me agrade es un hombre amable, pero no es lo mismo que una madre. Hoy nos dirigimos a una nueva casa más bien una mansión que mi padre compro a buen precio, de seguro hay una trampa, a por cierto mi nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu tengo orgullosamente 17 años y no falta mucho para mis 18.

Ya llegamos - me dijo mi padre

Aja - fue lo único que alcance a responder

Bajamos del auto y quede impactada era un lugar hermoso. La casa era inmensa era de un bello color marfil las ventanas y ventanales le daban un aspecto místico, sin duda había una trampa, era demasiado obvio.

Amu hija apresúrate - me grito mi padre desde la entrada

¡Voy!- le grite de vuelta

Me apresure a entrar, por dentro era todavía más asombrosa, aun las paredes de tonos beige marfil y blanco la hacían ver realmente inmensa, y como estaba vacía se veía aun mas grande. Miré hacia arriba y mi mirada se encontró con una hermosa lámpara cascada que colgaba del techo, la mire extasiada esta casa me parecía cambiaria mi vida.

Ignore a mi padre que vislumbraba la cocina, y subí las escaleras, eran escaleras de mármol con un barandal en madera las hacía ver antiguas pero elegantes bastante clásicas en realidad.

Llegue al piso de arriba aun impresionada. Ante mí un largo pasillo con puertas a ambos lados comencé a caminar deambulando frente a las puertas, eran demasiadas a decir verdad, pero una en especial me llamó la atención se veía mas vieja que las demás y me dio el presentimiento de que ese lugar ocultaba algo.

Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta cuando mi padre me llamo para ayudarlo a meter los muebles a la casa.

Pasaron las horas ya habíamos terminado de acomodarlo todo. Estaba exhausta aunque seguía teniendo una extraña curiosidad por ese lugar, que habrá detrás de esa puerta

Oye papa - le pregunte pues estaba a mi lado

Si ¿qué sucede? - me preguntó

Pues en el pasillo ay una puerta antigua me pregunto ¿qué hay detrás de ella? - dije sin muchos rodeos

Pues los antiguos dueños me dijeron que está sellada, nadie en años a entrado a ese lugar esta casa es antigua hija mía ha pasado por muchos dueños no todos saben lo que oculta esta casa- dijo mi padre tratando de sonar misterioso tal ves solo para divertirme, o el también tenia la curiosidad

Mm...- fue el único sonido que emití y me quede pensando en el asunto

Bien esta será tu habitación- dijo mi padre abriendo una puerta

Mi habitación era… bueno no me quejo al menos no dormiría en el sofá, y lo mejor era que tenía un ventanal que daba a un balcón creo que me acostumbrare a este lugar sin problemas.

Está bien - de nuevo fue lo único que alcance a decir

Fin del pov

Buenas noches hija que descanses - Y sin más que decir el señor Hinamori se marcho a su propia habitación.

La chica cerró la puerta, y se tiro a su cama no estaba mal, era suave, pero ella debía cambiarse de ropa no podía dormir con los jeans ni los converse que llevaba puesto, además de la blusa ajustada y el brasier que no se había quitado en todo el día. Buscó en las maletas, las cuales no había vaciado aun. Encontró sus pijamas y sin más se cambio, no le gustaba dormir sin ducharse, pero era muy tarde y estaba muy cansada aparte de que no sabía si recordaba donde estaba el baño.

Ya cambiada se tumbo de nuevo en su nueva cama, se acomodo y se cubrió con las sabanas, luego simplemente se dedico a mirar a la luna, esa noche había luna llena. Una increíblemente hermosa luna llena, a Amu le encantaba observar la luna siempre tan bella y misteriosa pero a su vez maravillosa y resplandorosa sobre la oscura noche.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, se encontraba en ese momento en el que no se está despierta pero tampoco dormida. Y ahí fue cuando lo escucho, era el sonido más bello que sin duda había escuchado, ese sonido musical, angelical y completamente puro, pero muy, muy triste.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aun recordaba la melodía pero se convenció a ella misma de que debió ser solo un sueño.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas, salió del cuarto dispuesta a ir al baño, al salir pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su padre que aun dormía pesadamente en su habitación.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo dio un paso y luego otro y así siguió, hasta que se detuvo pero no se detuvo en el baño. Frente a ella se encontraba la puerta del día anterior intrigándola e invitándola a formar parte de su secreto.

Amu pov

Me pregunto que hay detrás de esta puerta se ve tan extraña como si tuviera vida propia.

Mi padre dijo que los antiguos dueños desconocían su interior cuanto tiempo llevara esta puerta cerrada.

Me pregunto.... - dije estirando mi mano hacia la puerta no lo pude evitar la curiosidad me mataba.

OH! hija ya despertaste- dice la voz de mi padre detrás de mi

¿ya desayunaste?

-No padre me dirijo al baño

-A pues te espero a bajo

Es conveniente que tengas tu propio baño - susurre para que no me escuchara

Deje en paz la puerta por ahora, y me dirigí al baño.

Desayunamos en silencio, mi padre leía un periódico que ni idea de donde salió.

Amu ¿quieres ir a ver el nuevo instituto? - Me pregunto mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos

No lo se ¿queda muy lejos? - dije con fastidio

-Un poco en realidad pero debo ir a inscribirte me quieres acompañar?

La verdad, papá prefiero quedarme a inspeccionar un poco la casa y acomodar mis cosas - dije con aun mas fastidio en mi tono de voz y tal ves un poco de obstinación

Como quieras no tardare demasiado - dijo levantándose de la mesa torpemente, con algo de flojera y sequedad.

No vemos papa - dije lo mas dulcemente que pude, levantándome para subir las escaleras.

................................................................................................................................

que tal? jeje para los que leen mi otro fic tranquilos no lo abandonare pero quizas me tarde en continuarlos

please dejen reviews nos leemos matta ne


	2. AVISO

**AVISO**

Pues… me temo avisar que este fic no continuara. Lo se dirán solo lleva un cap., bueno la cosa es que junto a una amiga (spwitch) hemos decidido volver el fic en un libro, cambiando muchas cosas. He estado ya bastante tiempo reeditando y al parecer se nos dará la oportunidad de publicar el libro. También puede que digan ¿Cómo publicara un libro esta aficionada? Pero bueno así es, este primer capítulo aquí subido ha sufrido muchísimos cambios claro que la idea original aun se mantiene.

El libro será titulado Tears of an angel, y aun no está terminado.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en todos mis fics n.n, la verdad de no ser por ustedes nunca me habría animado a escribir.

Y quizás en un futuro no muy lejano cuando el libro ya sea publicado subiré la adaptación amuto.

En fin gracias por leer

Matta ne

Att: Sakura Tsukiyomi


End file.
